Trust me
by Dreamtothestars
Summary: "What the hell is this!" Dean shouted, eyes wide and filled with anger of the unknown. A man grinned down at him, running around what seemed to be a control panel, clicking buttons and pulling levers. "Before I do anything, I want you to listen to something I am about to say, for it may just change your life." He adjusted his bow tie before pulling down on last lever. "Geronimo!"


Sweat dripped down her face as her muscles stretched and pushed against the 250 pound bag, pain rocketing through her arms as her fists collided with the thick materiel, shocks going up her leg when her kicks made the bag shake and rock. _Never again_. She thought to herself with a scowl she had not realized appeared on her face, punching the bag harder, faster. She needed to be stronger. She could feel the blade against her throat all over again, feel those hands ride up hers sides. She felt the burning of her scars along her hips from the same knife that nearly slit her throat. She felt the poisons rush through her body. She felt her body change into something un-natural. Not human.  
 _Never again.  
_ Her next kick sent the supposed secure bag ramming into the wall, her eyes a glowing gold with slit pupils, enticingly and scarily cat like. It was when she realized that the wall was dented did she calm down, black wings fluttering against her back as she heard the slight thumping of shoes on metal. _Shit.  
_ "Robin, I told you once and I'll tell you again, if you're going to keep breaking my TARDIS I will ban you're hitting privileges!" She looked over and raised her eyebrow at the irritated looking man with a bow tie, her breathing slightly labored from her recent vent. "You can't exactly ban hitting privileges, Doctor." She hummed, swallowing down that recent anger, that rage, for the man's sake. He had enough of his own, she didn't need to share hers. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away." The Doctors face softened a bit. "She'll be fine, and I know she understands." A humming sound tickled the back of Robin's mind and she had to smile a little bit. The TARDIS always did understand. She was the only one who really knew. Her eyes were back to that unusual tow-tone shade, no longer holding that feline gleam; a sign she had calmed down enough not to rip someones throat out. "You might want to get changed." The Doctors voice interrupted her thoughts. "Why?"  
"I feel like playing hero and I know exactly how to get you feeling a little bit better." Robin found it irritating whenever he felt like he needed to make her feel better, but she had always accepted the offer, and more times then none, he really did (make her feel better).  
"Oh? Where are we going?" She asked as she followed him back into the console room, tilting her head in curiosity. "Earth, but you're gonna like this. Quick question." He pulled the leaver and she felt the TARDIS launch into action. "How do you feel about meeting some new people?"  
Her eyes glinted.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Sam muttered to his brother, who was behind him. He had his eyes on this statue that currently had its hand outstretched for his throat, but couldn't reach it. He had found out that if you looked at them they couldn't move, which was nothing they have ever heard of. Not in their line of work anyway. Dean was behind him doing the same to a statue who was father away then his, tense and gun at hand. "I know you told me but right now is not the time for bragging rights."  
"I believe Dean has a point here." Sam heard the gruff voice of Castiel who was staring down two more, stone still just like them, which kind of creeped him out. But the dude was an angel after all, so being creeped out or even amazed was on the agenda daily. "Thank you Cas, now, you have any idea how the hell we're gonna get out of this?"  
"Your idea is as good as mine, I've never seen these before." Dean let out a string of curses. "I knew we should have never come here."  
'Here' being England, as Cas had found something that he thoughts they needed to see. Now, they couldn't stop looking at them. "Cas, next time you think we need to go somewhere, don't."  
"I'm sorry, I thought this was around your expertise. It seems I was wrong."  
"You think?!" Dena shouted, to busy staring and arguing with Cas to notice the sound that suddenly appeared in the air, close to the sound of a wanting to start car on re-peat. "Dean-"  
"Don't 'Dean' me Sam!" Dean yelled, staring intently at the angel. "You were right, okay? Congratulations! But now we need to find out how the hell tog et out of here because at the moment we are so stumped we'd put a tree to shame!"  
"What an interesting comparison. Please tell me he doesn't do that for a living." It was then Dean noticed that the angel wasn't in front of him anymore, but some sort of... control panel, and that both the boys were staring up at someone, he assumed to be the voice. Looking in their direction his eyes stopped when they reached the sight of a man and woman, both grinning to themselves, one leaning on the bars of the room, the other running around the control panel hitting what seemed to him random buttons and levers. "Who the he-"  
"I'm The Doctor, and this is my Companion, Robin!" The man in the bow tie shouted, drawing in the trio's attention. "I'm a time lord from the planet Gallifrey, I'm over 1200 years old and I am about to tell you something that will change your life." The man pulled another lever, looking at the three with a smirk, insanity sparkling in green eyes. "Hang on." 


End file.
